


Commoner Children

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [10]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dunlath, Family, Gen, Sisters, class distinctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Yolane refuses to allow Maura to play with the commoner children of Dunlath.





	Commoner Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Commoner Children

“You can’t play with the commoner children or people will be reminded that your mother was one, half-sister,” Yolane said when Maura begged to join a game of blindman’s bluff in the castle courtyard, never missing an opportunity to remind Maura that her mother wasn’t nobly born and they only shared their father’s blood.


End file.
